a league of their own
by rookieballplayer1
Summary: this fan fiction is all about bubbles, blossom, buttercup as professional baseball players( but the boys don't find out when they meet) that have to move to new Townsville from megaville. The boys also play baseball pretty well in new Townsville and have never lost a game. Well that is up until they meet the girls...
1. Chapter 1

_chp 1 _

**ME: this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge, this fan fiction is all about bubbles, blossom, buttercup as professional baseball players( but the boys don't find out when they meet) that have to move to new Townsville from megaville. The boys also play baseball pretty well in new Townsville and have never lost a game. Well that is up until they meet the girls...**

**Rrbz: "WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN UP UNTIL WE MEET THE GIRLS"**

**PPGZ: Can't wait till the game boys...(wink)**

**Rrbz: uhh...(they just passed out)**

**Me: okay let's just get to the story 0_0 hope you enjoy!**

**Girls P.O.V**

It was a bright sunny morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, not a cloud in the sky.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING" blossom screeched at her father while he was packing boxes, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "DAD!?" she yelled again.

"What's going on?" bubbles asked innocently coming down the stairs. She was wearing light blue silky pyjama pants with multicoloured polka dots. She also wore a light blue tank top with puppies all over it. She plonked herself onto the couch, waiting for one of them to answer.

"APPARENTLY WE'RE MOVING TO NEW TOWNSVILLE TODAY!" Blossom yelled out. Again. Bubbles eyes widened.

"W-W-WHAT! WHY?!" Bubbles stuttered. "Listen you guys" he sat them down onto the couch. "you know how I had to work 24 hours a day at my old job, well now Dr. JoJo has now offered me a job where I get paid a lot and I get to spend more time with you guys" he said in a cool, convincing tone. Blossom just rolled her eyes. "plus now you guys get to see Howie" "OH YEAH!" bubbles cheered.

Blossom did a face palm as she remembered her crazy friend. Howie was just about the same size as bubbles. He was very pale and had ash white blonde hair, he had his hair slightly long, reaching to just about 2cm below his ears. Howie is totally obsessed with star wars and other VERY nerdy stuff. He always dresses in

We had met Howie when we were little when they had gone with they're dad to a science convention. Howie suffered from a disease called indooraphobia, indooraphobia is when people become afraid of the sun and became weird (weird as in eating sun block weird). VERY weird.

"b-b-but what about baseball practice" bubbles and blossom mumbled at the same time.

Just then buttercup came down the stairs. She was wearing long, black pyjama pants with little baseballs over it, and for her top she wore a 3 quarter sleeve green top that reached just above her mid-thigh.

"Stop screaming would ya!" buttercup said in a flat tone. Blossom face palmed at her sister. "Why are you screaming at each other anyway?" buttercup asked in an annoyed tone. "Were moving to New Townsville today!" bubbles cheered. "WHAT?!"

**Brick's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, all pumped for my baseball game this afternoon. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

Like every morning, I was woken up by the shrill screams of our fan girls rampaging in our front yard. I groaned and rolled out of bed since there was obviously no point in trying to go to sleep anymore. I decided to start getting ready for my morning run with my brothers. I peered through my window to see what exit i could use to try and escape from, when i opened my window i looked down and saw himeko Morebucks climbing the drainpipe leading to my window. God i hated her!

She wore a purple strapless corset top that went up to the end of her bra that was obviously stuffed with tissue. Down the middle she had two huge orange ruffles that would make clowns look like ordinary people

(a/n 1). she tried to show off her breasts 2). My friends wrote this next part)

She had a mini skirt that barely covered her disgusting laced g-string. The skirt was the same design as her shirt, with the ruffles coming off the edges of the skirt. Over the top of her skirt she had a skanky fishnet lace that sometimes scrunched up to get a more revealing look of her g-string. Overall her outfit was so skanky it made Sadusa look like an innocent little girl.

I quickly grabbed a screw driver that sat on my bookshelf, and started unscrewing the screws that held the drainpipe to my wall. "Uhhh...bricky poo what are you doing with that screw driver...?" himeko asked sweetly with honest curiosity. I quickly unscrewed the last screw and himeko slipped and landed on the ledge just outside butch's window. Her huge butt crashed against the window waking butch with her huge thunderous roar leaving a little explosion behind her. (a/n she farted) Every body was laughing at her. I let out a little chuckle. She was so embarrassed she jumped off of the ledge and ran towards her limo with her tail between her legs. We quickly left the house with my brothers before the fan girls got a little too excited...

**Authors P.O.V**

Butch wore a minty green polo shirt with black exes on the sides, complimented with black basketball shorts and green and black Nike running shoes.

Brick wore black basketball shorts with a white baseball in the corner, for his top he wore a baggy red and black baseball shirt. He wore red converse covered in white stars that went up to his ankles and of course his favourite, famous red cap worn backwards.

Boomer wore dark blue tracksuit pants with the number 85 on the side written in bold white letters. For his t-shirt he had on a black tank top that hung loosely around his waist. And black running shoes with dark blue laces.

**Boomers P.O.V**

anyway we were running past our baseball field, when we noticed three girls on the pitching mound chatting amongst themselves.

The first one had beautiful spiky raven hair that fell all the way down to her butt. She had the most spectacular lime green eyes that you have ever seen. She had a beautiful creamy skin. She wore a black tank top that complimented her hips very nicely. On her top she had gold writing that read 'bite me 'and had a picture of vampire teeth, over her top she wore a black jean jacket with green edging. She wore forest green skinny jeans that wrapped around her long legs perfectly. She wore aqua blue and green plad converses with lumo green shoelaces. Butch practically held back a nose bleed.

The second had the most amazing red hair that I've ever seen in my entire life. She wore her hair in a high pony-tail tied up with a long, beautiful pink bow. The one thing that intrigued me about this girl was her big cotton candy pink eyes, a very unusual eye colour. She had a peachy tan colour to her skin that went very well with her eyes. She wore red and white striped crop-top that went just above her belly button. Over her top she wore a plain grey hoodie that looked just amazing on her. For her pants she wore blue skinny jeans that were slightly ripped so you could see parts of her leg. And also wore blood red Tommies. **(Tommie's are just like converse but smaller brand (its south African)** i saw bricks jaw drop and a little bit of drool start to come out the corner of his mouth, accompanied by a pretty big nosebleed.

The third was just astonishing, the most beautiful girl that i've ever seen. She had mesmerising, curly golden canary yellow hair tied up into two cute pigtails that stopped just below her mid back. she had wonderful crystal blue eyes and milky white skin to complement them. She wore an aqua blue crop top that hugged her body very nicely. And She wore a cute white mini skirt with blue edging that went up to her mid thigh, and of course she also wore stunning white heeled wedges, that only she could pull off. i was practically drooling while staring at her. All i could think was 'WOW SHES HOT!'

We quickly snapped out of it and wiped away the blood and the drool so we could go and talk to them, when suddenly a whole herd of boys ran past us towards the girls, trampling us in the process.

Ok guys please tell me what you think, this was my first time ever writing a fan fiction. If you would like anything to be added into the story just tell me in the reviews. ! thanks XD!


	2. PANCAKES!

Chapter 2

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Oooowww..." I groan, while pulling my face off of the floor along with my brothers. When we eventually got up we noticed two other girls talking to the other girls we saw earlier. The first had beautiful lime-green eyes. She had astonishing long, thick hazel nut hair that reached to her mid-back, with a few bronze\gold highlights. Her bangs were clipped to the side with a cute little purple bow. She wore a ¾ sleeved blue and white stripped jersey\t-shirt that hugged her curves very nicely. She also wore awesome purple skinny-jeans and black ballet flats.

The second had breathtaking crystal blue green eye colour. She had long blonde hair with golden tinge to it with some brown highlights. She wore a cute little cookie-monster beanie. She also wore a pink crop top that went just above her belly button with the number 82 in bold black letters on it, covered with a cute a grey/white hoodie. She wore dark blue skinny-jeans with silver chains connecting to the pockets. She also wore red high tops with ashy white stars all over them. All in all a very pretty girl.

Both I and my brothers got a little annoyed that they were using OUR field for their little gossip session. So I went with my brothers to get them off of our field so we could practice. We threaded through the crowd moving towards the girls, the others all leave knowing that they could never compete with brick, butch and especially boomer.(a/n these are the fan boys thinking the boys are going to ask the girls out ;p)

"Uh h-hi" boomer stuttered to the girls. "I'm boomer, these are my brothers brick, and butch" pointing to butch and brick. "Oh hi nice to meet you I'm bubbles, these are my sisters buttercup and this is blossom" bubbles cheered. "Uh, sorry to interrupt your gossiping session girls but me and my brothers need to practice for our baseball game" brick smirked. I couldn't believe him.

**Blossoms P.O.V**

"Um excuse me" I snapped. "We got here first so can move your sorry little asses out of here before I remove them for you, uh brick was it" I smiled. Bricks started to look a little annoyed. Then his eyes gleamed. "How about we play you for it?" brick said evilly. The girls and I huddled together to discuss it away from the boys so they wouldn't hear us. "Maybe we shouldn't attract attention to ourselves." bubbles whispered. "but I so want to show them up...THEY'RE TREATING US LIKE LITTLE GIRLY GIRLS THINKING WE'RE WEAK DAMMIT...!" she whispered harshly at us. "When really we are what seem like the best baseballers ever!" bubbles cheered finished her sentence. We all gleamed at each other and nodded. I turn around to face the boys "we accept your challenge" buttercup says while smirking.

"Fine then, tomorrow at 4:15 pm sharp, and don't forget the rest of your team Blossy." Brick smiled, he bowed and left with brothers. _What a jerk. _I thought. "Ooh the nerve of some guys" I groaned. Never mind him least they're not going to our school" bubbles said trying to lighten the mood. "Agggg" both me and buttercup groaned. "That's right we have school tomorrow!" I growl.

**The next morning...**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"Yaaaawn" I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed at the sound of my alarm clock beeping.

My eyes widened when i realised that it was time for our first day at school. I started jumping up and down giggling. Quickly ran to my cupboard trying to figure out what to wear. I eventually came out wearing a light blue sequence tank top, white skinny-jeans, and blue ballet flats.

And I redid my hair into pig-tails. I looked myself up and down in the mirror and smiled. I started heading down stairs to get some of blossoms delicious pancakes that she usually cooks in the mornings. Only to find she wasn't up yet. **(A/N I apologise for future swearing)** Crap."BLOSSOM" I screamed. She came stomping down the stairs, still half asleep. What do you want now bubbles? Yaaaawn". She groaned while rubbing her eyes. "Can I please have some yummy pancakes for breakfast?" I asked innocently. Blossom did an anime fall.

"Its 6 o'clock in the morning bubbles..."she grumbled while making a fist. "No its not... school starts in 15 minutes." I said while sweat dropping. "WHAT!" she screamed. She quickly zoomed up stairs. She broke the laws of physics by doing her hair (which usually takes a long time), brushing her teeth, cleaning her room, making buttercup and I some pancakes (J), getting dressed, eating breakfast, tidying the lounge, making her bed, doing her make-up in under 15 seconds.**(sweat drop)** Blossom wore a short black mini skirt with a hot pink stripe on the outside edge, she wore a black jumper that had pink sleaves, pink pockets and a black hoodie. She wore pink all stars decorated with red hearts. She also wore her long beautiful orange hair down with her bangs combed to the left side of her face.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy..." I started chanting until I saw buttercup come down the stairs. She was just about flying, moving on the smell of blossoms home-made yummy pancakes. "Morning Buttercup." I said to her and she just grunted in response. "Are you ready for school?" I asked. "School?...school...school...OH SHIT, I FORGOT." She screamed. "Well you have 5 minutes to get ready or else you're gonna be late." I said in a sing-song voice. "Damn you Bubbles" She coldly hissed through her teeth.

"There is no time to be fighting now." Blossom said. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" she bellowed. She quickly bolted up stairs after scoffing down her breakfast. She ran down the stairs wearing blue skinny-jeans. She wore a dark green baggy baseball shirt with the number 88 in bold black, a forest green cap with her hair done in a low pony-tail. She also wore green sneakers with a little baseball in the corner. "MOVE YOUR BUTS BITCHES!, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she screamed at us while bolting out the door grabbing her backpack in the process. "WAIT FOR ME!..." blossom yelled at buttercup while chasing after her. I quickly grabbed my backpack and locked the door behind me. I was always the fastest out of my sisters, so i had no trouble catching up to them.

As soon as we reached school our hearts sank( blossom and buttercup did an anime fall) we found brick, boomer and butch standing outside of our school flirting with our friends from yesterday that we met at the  
baseball fields. The blonde one called herself annika, but we just called her Annie. She was one of the sweetest, funniest kindest hearted people that i ever met. The brunet told us her name was Ashleigh. She seemed very intelligent, funny and very kind. Waaaay...too good for the likes of them. we waved hi to them and skipped off to class(well i did anyway). I had art, blossom had science and buttercup had physical education(P.E)


	3. first day at school

**Blossoms P.O.V**

As i was walking to science class, I saw Ashleigh walking to her class as well. "Ashleigh, wait up!" i yelled while trying to catch up with her. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey blossom, what's up?" she asked while i was catching my breath.

"Oh *pant* nothing much, i just *pant* wondering if you were doing anything *pant* tomorrow night 'cause me and my sisters were wondering if you and annika would like to come with us to the movies?" i said panting. She smiled. "I'd love to go!" she giggled while jumping up and down. I sweat dropped. "uh...anyway what class do you have now?" i asked hopping she'd say science. "Um... let me see... oh i have biology...So science!" She giggled. "You?" she looked at me.

"YYAAAY! WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER." I giggled and wrapped my arms her neck. "sit next to me in class?" i smiled. She smiled and nodded. Suddenly the bell rang, "come we have to get to class" she stated while pulling me by my sleeve. When we got into the class i paled.

What the f*** was brick doing here?! I grunted and took a seat next to Ashleigh, which to my disadvantage was in front of brick. _This is going to be a long day _i thought to myself. "Hey blossy don't forget 4:15 today ok?" he whispered in my ear while smirking. I growled and rolled my eyes.

Just then the teacher walked in. THANK GOD!

"Ok class today we have work in pairs, which means i will be deciding who you work with." She stated. I hated my new teacher already. "Ok let's see now, Ashleigh you go with Jackson, Amy with Broc, Michelle and Ben and finally brick and blossom. _Great just great, i get stuck in my favourite subjects paired up with one of the world's biggest assholes. _

"Hey blossy, looks like we're partners." He smirked. "just shut up and listen!" i groaned. For some odd reason he kept staring at me during class, while i did all the work. "can you please stop staring at me!?" i hissed through my teeth.

He quickly snapped out f whatever trance he was in. I rolled my eyes and continued to do our work. i finally finished. I looked around to see i was the only one to finish both mine and bricks work. i lay my head on my desk, when the bell finally rung. _Yes, finally _i thought. I quickly scrambled out of my seat and practically bolted for the door.

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V (during her period)**

After we walked past the boys flirting with our friends Ashleigh and annika we split up to go to our class. I had my favourite subject up first. SPORTS! :D.

Anyway i went into the girls change room and came out wearing navy blue soccer shorts that went to just above my knee, a black and green polo shirt with the top button undone. A green cap with black edging with my hair in a pony tail sticking out the back of the hat and blue and black cleats **(A/N Cleats are soccer boots) **

the p.e teacher called us over to describe today's lesson plan. "now see here soldiers (use to be in the army) today we will be learning how to play baseball. Does anybody here already know how to play baseball." He basically just yelled at us. Me and another kid both put up our hands.

I look to see who it was when i realise it was BUTCH!_ Life fucking hates me!why did i have to get stuck with that perverted dick!_ I yelled in my head. I glared at him and he smirked at me looking me up and down. _Damn perverted jack ass._

"okay you two will be helping me with the other students!" the coach yelled again. I didn't feel like putting up with him. "coach i have a head ache can i please go sit down?" i lied while walking towards the stands. He just nods. I cant believe this but i can't wait till sport is over. I hate that damn butch for ruining my favourite subject.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V **

After i split up with my sisters this morning to go to art, I accidentally ran into someone while i was day dreaming about this afternoon and all the different techniques we could use to beat the boys. "oh i'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going." I apologized. "hey bubs, oh its ok, i wasn't either" she said. i looked up to find annika. "ANNIE!" i yelled while hugging her. "BUBBLES!" she screamed back at me before tackling me.

"hey what class do you have now?"i asked curiously while she was pulling me back up off of the floor. "oh i have art, what about you?"she said casually. "yaay we have the same timetable!" i giggled while tackling her. again. While we were walking to class we kept chatting about this afternoon's game.

Annika said that she could help score. "hey girlies what you doing?" a weird nerd asked me and annika. "i'm dexter i don't think we've met before." He stated while kissing my hand. "Ew, creep!" annika screamed while gagging. Annika quickly removed my hand while speeding off with me."well he's gotten even more nerdy then last year." she said while panting.

"what? You know that creep?" i asked. not to be rude or anything, but he was very strange 0_0. "yeah he used to tutor me last year, he kept hitting on me. I got tired of it so i hit him over the head with one of his encyclopaedias, which were very heavy by the way, you should've seen his face!." She said while laughing her ass off. That's annika for you XD **(A/N annika and Ashleigh are some of my best friends at school! XD) **

After i calmed annika down to just giggles, we started walking to art class. That's when i saw boomer. Boomer looked over at me and annika giggling. I could've sworn i saw him blush. At the thought of him blushing i started turning red too. When class started, our teacher gave us a task. we had to paint either a picture of someone dear to us or a landscape. Both annika and i both decided o draw a landscape. Annika started sketching a beautiful forest. She was really talented.

In the middle of her forest she drew a wolf howling to the moon with stars flooding the skies. It was amazing. I finally decided t draw a meadow filled with flowers during sunset. I decided to paint the skies a tangerine orange and pastely kind of a pink with the rest of the grass an emerald green and finally aqua blue flowers.

i was very happy with my conclusion of my painting. "okay guys , start cleaning up it is almost time to go home" **( A/N their lessons went for the whole day because it was the first day of school) **"annika quickly pulled me out of my chair while jumping up and down, giggling. Again XD. "IT'S ALMOS TIME FOR YOUR GAME AGAINST THE RUFFS!"

she said in between giggles. Wait just a second who's the ruffs? "annika who are the ruffs?" i ask puzzled. She stops immediately, then realizes something. "oh yeah no one told you guys huh? Brick, boomer and butch are all captain of a team made up of just boys (. They call themselves the rowdy ruff boys. They're all on the team with some guys named Broc, Jackson, Mitchell, Cody, Mitch and you know Dexter." She said bored. At that i started canning myself, how could they let dexter play baseball. No offence but he seems like the type that would stay inside all day studying. " we'd better get going or we're gonna be late!" i said while dragging annika out of the room. We met up with Ashleigh and and my sisters and went to get ready for the game.

* * *

I hoped you guys like it, the game is coming up in the next chapter. I will try to bring Howie into it to don't worry. one more thingmy school holidays are ending, but I will ry to update as much as possible. please write some reviews. thanks for reading. **rookieballplayer1 is out!XD**


	4. big game part 1

**Ch 4**

**(A/N if it wasn't clear in the last chapter why annika and bubbles were laughing, it's because they were looking at last year's yearbook photos!Ok :3 oh and the boys also have a crush on the girls.)**

**Buttercups P.O.V**

After school i was standing outside the gates with Ashleigh and blossom waiting for bubbles and annika (who could have easily been mistaken for bubbles twin sister) They finally pitched up at least 18 minutes late, giggling their asses off.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS SO LATE?!" i screamed at them, which just made them laugh harder. "Annika was showing me last year's year book!" she said while canning herself. She showed Ashleigh and blossom. At that point blossom and Ashleigh joined in as well. I sweat dropped.

"come on lets go" i yelled behind me with a tick mark on my forehead. They laughed all the way home. I just rolled my eyes. When we got home bubbles, blossom and i raced up the stairs to start getting ready for our baseball game with the boys.

I came out wearing a pair of old grey baseball pants that went up to my knee, a white ¾ t-shirt with green sleeves and green out lining. I wore my hair in a low-pony tail with a green cap, grey knee-high socks and my soccer boots from earlier. blossom came out wearing a pink girls baseball dress.** (A/N search in Google images a.a.g.p.b.l uniforms if you want to see it! (it stands for all American girls professional baseball league)**

it had short sleeves and wore a red belt with it. She wore red socks that went up to her knees and black and white cleats, she had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a red baseball cap. Bubbles came out wearing the same thing. Except hers was in blue and her belt was dark blue. Her hair was done in two curly pigtails with a blue baseball cap. She wore dark blue knee high socks and black and blue cleats. Blossom had shoved all of our equipment into our bags already while we were waiting for bubbles.

"Come on let's go!" she squealed. She's always like this before a game. We all grabbed our bags and set off with Ashleigh and annika to the field.

Once we got there we saw a whole crowd of people in the stands and around the field. once we got a little closer we noticed the boys in their teams telling them the game-plan. They looked up and saw us. _OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE THEY BLUSHING?! _I screamed in my head when they looked away._ Fucking perverted assholes._

* * *

**Bricks P.O.V**

_Oh my gosh. They look so hot in their uniforms. I think I'm drooling._ I thought as i tried to hide the fact that i was blushing and wiped the drool away. I saw that my brothers did the same. We walked over and greeted them. "blossom" "bubbles" "buttercup" we tipped our caps to them.

i looked around and wondered where the hell is the rest of their team. "hey blossy, where's the rest of your team?" i asked in a teasing tone. She just started laughing along with bubbles and buttercup. We gave them questioning looks. They eventually stopped laughing and looked at us. Blossom smiled. "because it wouldn't be a fair game.." she said evilly. I glared at them and stormed off determined to win. "OKAY GUYS SHOW NO MERCY!"

* * *

**Boomers P.O.V**

It was the first innings, the girls were fielding first. But what had me baffled was how were they going to play baseball with only 3 players. As they approached the field i saw bubbled smile and wink at me. _Why does she have to be so wonderful?..._i thought as i sighed and got the rest of the team ready to bat. Blossom was pitching; buttercup was catching and of course bubbles was fielding.

Broc was up to bat first. Broc wore white baseball pants, a navy blue t-shirt that showed off a little bit of his muscles, a blue cap, sunglasses, grey socks and black cleats. Blossoms eye gleamed and she pitched. Well I'm not entirely sure that she pitched, all i saw was a pink streak and a loud bang. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure i wasn't seeing things. But sure enough buttercup was holding the ball in her mitt. "STRIKE ONE!" the umpire called."Come on blossy why are you pitching so slow...?" buttercup moaned throwing the ball back to her. At that point all of our jaws dropped except for bubbles, blossom and buttercup. Blossom pitched again, this time MUCH faster than the first.

"STRIKE TWO!" the umpire called. Again. Again, only a pink streak and a loud bang. I was amazed. I could barley pitch 1/9 that speed, let alone catch it. Blossom looked at us and sighed. "nah, i'll go easy on them" she smirked and winked at brick. Who was now drooling over her .again.

Blossom pitched again. But this time i could actually see the ball. Broc smashed it left field and started bolting to first. But bubbles just simply walked a few steps, held up her glove, and caught brocs ball (which could have easily gone 159km/hr) as if she were filing her nails, or catching a butterfly. Broc was just about to reach third. "YOU'RE OUT!" the umpire yelled pointing at broc. He blinked twice and stumbled off of the field. "NEXT BATTER!" the umpire yelled.

Butch was next up to bat, butch was one of the best batters i've ever seen. He was the best on the team, no in town. He had 27 home runs, 34 grand slams and 5 club records, in one season. buttercups eyes gleamed as butch came up to bat. "hey butch, whats up, big day today right, i like the weather, it seams hot enough..." she started babbling to butch. **(A/N this is totally legal in a game P.S she's trying to distract him and make him pay more attention to her instead of the ball:3) **blossom did a fast ball on the outside. Buttercups plan had worked unfortunately. He was paying attention to every word she said.

"STRIKE ONE" the umpire called. Butch didn't even notice. I sweat dropped. "do you think this catching gear makes me look fat, i think i look to fat. Maybe i should go on a diet, butch what do you think... she babbled again while blossom was pitching. "STRIKE TWO ON THE BATTER!" the umpire yelled when the ball hit buttercups glove.

Butch finally realizing what she was doing and smirked. He stopped paying attention to her and focused on the pitch. He watched the ball flying towards him and swung, he hit it so far i could barely see it, unfortunately he swung the bat too far to the left and hit a now foul ball, which kind of hit the umpires car, smashing the windshield. "BUTCH, YOU LITTLE ASS, YOU DAMAGED MY BABY!" "THAT'S IT YOU'RE OUT!"** (A/N yes he can do that) **butch smiled and shrugged walking off the field as if nothing happened. He had always hated the umpire.

I sighed and looked to the right to see princess and her two minions. Princess goes up to brick, while robin goes to butch and Brittany comes to me and grabs my arm and hugs me. Princess (yeah right) wore a slutty purple tube top that was meant to be a slutty baseball shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage. It had a large p in cursive on the front; she wore a pair of baseball shorts that had been made to show off her legs. She wore black knee-high socks, a pair of purple converse with diamonds on it. And her hair had done up in her usual pom-poms. Robin and Brittany wore the exact same outfit but in yellow and Brittany wore hers in orange.

Total sluts. "Hey boys, what say after you beat these snobs, we go to the movies..." she said in a seductive tone. I mentally gagged. I shook off Brittany's hand and went to go and watch the rest of the game. My brothers did the same. But no matter what these stupid bitches wouldn't leave us alone. It was brick next to bat, he quickly left to put his stuff on leaving us alone with the rich bitches. Lucky bastard...

* * *

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated lately! BUUUUTTT...I will if you review more...*stupid smile on...***

**thanks for reading... bye bye!oh yeah and in the next chappie 3 new characters are coming...**


	5. Big Game part 2

**I'm sorry for not updating...(Computer wasn't working, school, you know what i'm talking about...X3) uhh...so um the new characters are Jordan (turtleluver18), lucy (pippelulu) and Howie...(random guy from bench warmers the movie). AND THANK YOU JORDAN FOR INSPIRING THIS CHAPTER! (+ annika and Ashleigh...)**

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

It was my turn next to bat. Thank god i had a reason to ditch that snobby rich bitch. But a whole other problem began. I had to try and keep my dignity by not losing to one of the hottest girls in town in a sport that everybody praises me for. "NEXT BATTER!" the umpire yelled._wow can he shout any louder,_ i though while holding my ears. I stepped into the batters box and gripped my bat firmly. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Blossom looked at me with those dazzling eyes. i looked into blossoms eyes and became relaxed.

_Fuck, what is going on, she is the enemy, i don't like her and that's final._ I thought to myself. I held the bat tighter and waited for blossom to pitch. She pitched and i swung and hit the ball, it went out of the park, i started running knowing that bubbles might get the ball and throw me out. I bolted past second and ran to third and slid into home. _Fuck i made it home?I MADE IT HOME!_ I cheered in my head. "RUNNER SAFE AT HOME!" the umpire yelled into my ear. Again. The girls just smirked, i wonder why... after i got home it was dexter to bat, But he failed miserably. He practically fainted by the time the third strike blonde girl that always hangs out with the girls, i think it was annika..., told the umpire that it was time for side away. "TIME, . . . SIDE AWAY!" the umpire screamed. What is up with this bloody umpire and screaming?!

* * *

**Blossom P.O.V!**

As soon as we got off the field it was buttercup up to bat. In megaville buttercup was _the_ best batter in town. No one could even see the ball after she hit it, she usually got homeruns, grand slams, the works. If i were brick, butch or boomer i would be crapping myself right now... Brick was practising pitching to butch, boomer was third-base, Jackson was short stop, Mitchell was second-base, Brock was first-base, mitch was left-field, cody was right-field and last but not least Dexter was centre-field. " BALLS OUT! BATTER UP!" the weird umpire yelled. Seriously does he have something shoved up his ass that makes him shout so loud?

Buttercup stood up to bat with the widest grin on her face. Brick glared at her and started winding up. He threw a high fast ball. Awe buttercup loved those!. She yawned as the ball came and effortlessly swung the bat with one hand. "BANG!" the bat roared as it came in contact with the ball. The ball easily went 60 meters over the fence of the next field across from the one we were playing on. I sweat dropped as the boys mouths dropped, _i think they're going to need another ball..._i thought while giggling my ass off at their expressions. Buttercup randomly grabbed the nation's flag while running past all of the bases. After she reached home she did all of these dramatic poses. She really liked rubbing it in huh...i swear i thought i saw butch smirk at buttercups poses.

Bubbles was next up to bat, bubbles wasn't the best at batting out of the three of us, but she could still hit the ball bigger than these boys ego's. Just then a girl with beautiful long golden brown\red hair that had natural golden highlights walked over to me grinning like crazy. "remember me!?" she said with a cat face. "OMG JORDAN IS THAT YOU!" i screamed while tackling her to the ground. Bubbles turned around and her face immediately lightened up at the sight of Jordon.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys this is all that my brain could muster up so far... I will try to keep updating quicker. CUT ME SOME SLACK YEAR 8 IS HARD ASS! and YOUR WELCOME JORDIE!**


End file.
